Disparu
by FireIceFairy
Summary: Un mage n'est toujours pas rentré de mission qui devait ne durée que deux jours, son petit ami impatient part à sa recherche avec l'aide de son amie. Humour, délire et Romance au rendez-vous. présence de Lemon. Bonne lecture :)


**Me revoilà avec un nouvel O.S en attendant la suite de l'autre fiction. Mon 2ème O.S NatsuGray et mon tout premier lemon (enfiiin!) ..**

**Une bonne dose d'humour et de romance comme d'hab x) **

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Titre : Disparu

7 mois , c'était le temps écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient en couple et heureux. Mais aujourd'hui il s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait puisqu'il n'était pas là, lui son ami, sa moitié, son amant, absent pour une mission en solo qui d'après lui devait durée deux jours . Sans lui, il se sentait seul malgré le monde autour de lui. Accoudé au bar il soupirait d'ennui quand quelqu'un l'interpella:

\- Natsu-san tout vas bien ?

\- Ah salut Juvia, ça pourrait aller mieux...

\- C'est Gray-sama c'est ça ?

À cette question le rose ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver et d'enflammer ses poings.

\- Aaaah cet enfoiré de caleçon sur patte ! Sa Quête devait durée deux jours, il est parti hier matin et là il est toujours pas rentré !

\- Mais il est parti qu'hier et il n'est que 17h il sera de retour vers 18-19h... Il te manque déjà ?!

À cette question Natsu rougit fortement ce qui fit sourire Juvia. Happy qui avait tout entendu l'acheva avec son fameux « il est amourrrrrrrreux », là s'en était trop pour le pauvre mage de feu qui fini par exploser et décida d'aller passer ses nerfs sur Elfman sous les sourires bienveillants de Juvia et Happy.

\- Dit moi Juvia, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais...t'es pas trop triste que Gray soit avec Natsu ?

\- Au début j'étais un peu triste mais tu sais le jour même où Gray-sama a fait sa déclaration à Natsu-san il est venu me voir et on a discuté de tout ça et ensuite Natsu-san aussi est venu me voir mais je lui en veux pas du tout, si Gray-sama est heureux ça me va.

\- Juvia...

Juvia fit un sourire à Happy qui, lui, trouvait se sourire un peu triste. Quand soudain le visage de la mage d'eau changea, donnant au passage quelque frisson au petit Exceed.

\- Bien sûr je lui ai fait comprendre que si Gray-sama est malheureux à cause de lui il va le regretter amèrement...

\- Juvia tu me fais peur !

La guilde qui était calme il y a cinq minutes avait d'un côté Natsu qui tapait sur tous ce qui bougeait, Erza qui s'était prise plusieurs objets volants finit par rejoindre les fouteurs de trouble, Elfman qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre « Un homme ça doit se battre » et de l'autre côté certaine personne comme Lucy, Wendy et Mira essaient de se protéger du bazar régnant dans le bâtiment.

000

Dans la forêt non loin de Magnolia, un jeune homme épuisé par une Quête mené à bien été sur le chemin du retour, il avait hâte de retrouver son appartement, sa douche, et son lit. Mais il doit avant tout passer à la guilde pour faire son rapport et puis il savait très bien que son dragon préférer l'attendait bien sagement là-bas...sagement il en était moins sûr mais il avait hâte de le voir. Sa peau, son odeur, son regard, ses lèvres...tous lui manquait c'est qu'en 7 mois le brun est devenu accro au beau mage de feu. En y repensant il se mit à sourire : et dire qu'il a été celui qui fit le premier pas, lui qui habituellement n'était pas très démonstratif en se qui concerne ses sentiments mais une raison l'avait poussé à se déclarer : Happy !

Oui le petit chat bleu savait se montrer très persuasif quand il le fallait. Après avoir achevé une quête l'équipe dû se poser dans un hôtel, les garçons et le petit Exceed partageaient la même chambre quand pendant la nuit Gray susurra le nom du dragon slayer avec d'autre mot explicite dans son sommeil. Happy qui avait tout entendu contrairement à Natsu qui dormait profondément, l'interpella le lendemain matin pour en être sûr mais il nia tout en bloc. L'Exceed lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, il fut contraint de tout lui avouer. il lui conseilla d'aller en parler à Natsu mais pour Gray c'était une mission de rang SS, impossible de lui en parler. Happy fini par le menacé en déclarant que si il n'allait pas lui en parler il dévoilerai son secret non seulement à Natsu mais aussi à la guilde toute entière ! Finalement il se déclara à son amoureux qui lui même éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

Depuis ce jour les deux garçons filaient le parfait amour, non sans les querelles habituelles, depuis plus de 7 mois ils ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle sauf aujourd'hui où le mage de glace prit une quête de 2 jours, seul.

Gray marchait en direction de la guilde quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, en se retournant il vit personne « mon imagination peut-être » pensa-t-il lorsqu'en reprenant sa route un violant coup à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

000

19H30, ne voyant toujours pas son amour revenir, Natsu décida de quitter la guilde en direction de l'appartement de Gray pour l'y attendre. Après avoir salué ses amis et de dire à Happy de passé la nuit à Fairy Hill avec Wendy et Sharuru, il s'empressa d'aller attendre son amour à son appartement. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, ben oui ! 7 mois à faire l'aller retour de chez lui ou depuis la guilde...il pouvait s'y rendre les yeux fermer. Mais là, il y allait en courant avec un poids sur la cœur, un mauvais pré-sentiment ou juste son imagination. Arrivé devant chez Gray il tapa à la porte .

\- Gray c'est moi...

Aucune réponse.

\- Hey caleçon-man t'es toujours pas rentrée ?! Si il répond pas c'est que non. Alors j'entre.

La porte était verrouillée et alors ! Après tout c'est Natsu, Natsu n'a nul besoin de porte pour entrer chez quelqu'un. Comme à son habitude il entra par la petite fenêtre qui donnait dans la salle de bain. Gray avait pour habitude de ne jamais fermer cette fenêtre connaissant très bien sa tête brûler de petit ami bien qu'un jour il était entré par cette même fenêtre et tomba direct dans le bain nez à nez avec Gray, qui lui était d'abord surpris par l'intrusion mais changea vite d'humeur en voyant sa tête rose préférer tout mouiller et entrepris de le déshabiller et le bain initialement pour un fini en un bain pour deux.

Il entra dans l'appartement et se réceptionna dans la baignoire. Pas de Gray dans la salle de bain. Il décida donc d'aller l'attendre dans la cuisine et en même temps dévaliser le garde mangé. Après un dîner bien copieux, il alla dans le salon. Il avait bien mangé certes, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose et ce quelque chose n'arrivait toujours pas. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il connaissait son glaçon, il était très fort et aurai dû finir sa quête rapidement mais comme Juvia lui avait dit il allait rentrer dans certainement dans la nuit...

000

Il commençait doucement à émerger, une grosse douleur pointait le bout de son nez à l'arrière de son crâne. « Où suis-je, pourquoi suis-je attaché, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe » plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Le brun essayait de se débattre et d'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer mais rien à faire les liens ne se gelait pas quand un curieux personnage fit son apparition :

\- Gray Fullbuster, Mage de Glace !

\- Qui êtes vous ?!

\- Kagame Ametatsu, maître de la Guilde noir Black Wave.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Détachez moi immédiatement.

\- Je ne crois pas non, nous avons un projet pour toi je t'expliquerai ça dés demain matin.

\- Quoi il fait déjà nuit ?! Écoutez détachez moi et laissez moi partir ou vous allez le regretter !

\- Pardon ? Hahaha et qu'est ce que tu peux nous faire petit mage de glace tu es attaché avec une corde anti-magie tu ne peux donc rien nous faire.

\- Je ne parlait pas de moi, je lui ai promis de rentré aujourd'hui mais si il ne me voit pas revenir je ne donnerai pas chère de votre peau...Dit-il paniqué de ne pas être chez lui.

\- Je ne comprend absolument, rien de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant, les gars faites le s'endormir.

\- Non ! attendez vous allez avoir de grave problème, non laissez mmmm...

Trois hommes arrivèrent en face de lui et l'un d'eux lui colla un tissu imbibé d'une substance inconnue. Gray commençait à perdre pied sur la réalité et sombra dans un sommeil forcé.

\- Dès demain nous commencerons les préparatifs pour notre plan. Mais pour l'instant repose toi bien cher petit mage de glace car tu nous sera très utile...

Les mages noirs quittèrent la salle en laissant Gray endormi les mains solidement attaché pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

000

il était 19h34 lorsqu'il est arrivé chez Gray et là il était 23 heures et toujours rien , là oui il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. « Je ne peux pas aller à la guilde à cette heure elle est déjà fermée qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » pensa-t-il et il ne pouvait pas non plus aller le chercher tout seul car personne pourrai le prévenir si Gray finissait par rentré. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre...peut-être qu'il rentrera bientôt...

24 heures...

2 heures...

4 heures...

6 heures et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Non il ne pouvait attendre une minute de plus, il sortit de l'appartement et courut vers la guilde. Il en n'était sûr maintenant « Gray m'avait promis qu'il rentrerai et il ne l'a pas fait, donc il lui est arrivé quelque chose » et cette conclusion lui faisait vraiment peur il ne savait pas où il pouvait être ni avec qui.

Il arriva à la guilde tout essoufflé, à cette heure la guilde était encore vide, seul quelque lève tôt s'y trouvait.

\- Er...Erza, elle est où ?!

\- Natsu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Erza n'est pas là elle est parti tôt ce matin avec Lucy pour une mission. L'informa Mirajane derrière son comptoir.

\- Gray il..il a disparu, il n'est pas rentré, il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

Natsu était complètement désemparé, au bort des larmes.

\- Natsu calme toi, il a sûrement dû être retardé par quelque chose... Fit Mira essayant de le rassuré en vain.

\- Je ne crois pas, si Natsu-san pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Gray-sama il faut lui faire confiance.

\- Juvia...

\- Natsu-san si tu es d'accord Juvia t'accompagnera pour aller à la recherche de Gray-sama.

\- Merci Juvia.

\- Moi aussi je viens ! Dit Happy inquiet pour Gray mais aussi par l'expression sur le visage de son ami de toujours.

\- Merci Happy mais je préférerai que tu restes ici au cas où Gray fini par rentrée tu viendras nous prévenir.

\- Aye !

\- Allez-y et dès qu' Erza et Lucy rentreront je leurs dirai de vous rejoindre.

\- Merci Mira, Juvia on y va !

Sur cet arrangement, Natsu et Juvia prirent la route en direction de la sorti de Magnolia et arrivèrent très vite dans la forêt.

\- Natsu-san pourquoi passons nous par la forêt ce ne serai plus rapide de prendre le train.

\- Oui et non, on serai arrivé plus rapidement mais comme le village où Gray devait faire sa mission n'est pas loin il a sûrement dû s'y rendre à pied.

\- Tu le connais bien !

\- …

Natsu ne répondit pas mais une légère coloration apparut sur ces joues, Juvia sourit attendri par cette timidité de la part du rose. Depuis qu'il était en couple Juvia et les autres membres de la guilde ont pu découvrir une nouvelle facette du dragon slayer, lui qui était à tout bout de champs entrain de se battre ou détruire tous se qu'il touchait, cette énergie débordante semblait s'être converti. Il se battait et détruisait autant mais il suffisait qu'il voit Gray pour qu'il cesse tout activité pour le retrouvé. Idem pour Gray. Juvia ce demandait si elle avait eu la chance de sortir avec Gray leur amour aurai été si pur et puissant...

En s'enfonçant de plus en dans la forêt Natsu senti quelque chose, une odeur très familière. Il se mit à courir suivi de près par Juvia lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

\- Natsu-san qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Natsu se pencha et ramassa...

\- C'est son T-shirt et son sweat.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Juvia de plus en plus inquiète

\- Il a sûrement dû se dézapper encore une fois. Et il ose se demander pourquoi son armoire est de plus en plus vide...s'indigna Natsu quelque peu irrité par sa fichu manie. Mais c'est pas fini il y a autre chose.

Il continua sa marche et quelque mètre plus loin il trouva le collier de Gray.

\- Alors il lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose ! Dit il avec un regard inquiet et très en colère.

\- Natsu-san peut-être l'a t-il perdu en enlevant ses vêtements ?

\- Non il pourrai se mettre complètement à poil mais jamais il perdrai son collier. Regarde.

Natsu pris le pendentif en forme d'épée, le retourna et le montra à Juvia. Sur la face cachée du pendentif était gravé le nom de Natsu.

\- Il l'a fait graver quelque mois après que notre relation soit officiel et j'en ai fait de même avec ma gourmette.

\- Alors tu avais raison depuis le début.

\- On l'a enlevé !

\- Enlevé ? Demanda la mage d'eau surpris par cette affirmation.

\- Oui, ils ne sont pas loin je peux sentir l'odeur de Gray d'ici et il y a plusieurs odeurs inconnues autour de lui. Il fit une pause toute en humant l'air puis déclara sans hésitation.

\- L'odeur vient de là. En montrant sa droite.

\- C'est certainement une guilde noire.

\- Je te jure si il l'on blesser ou même toucher, je les tuerais tous un par un. Dit il dans une colère noire toute en enflammant ces points.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu-san je suis avec toi.

\- Allons-y !

\- Oui !

Ils marchèrent dans la direction indiquée par Natsu, l'un pour sauver son amour et l'autre pour sauver son ami.

000

Dans une salle sombre, quelques rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer par une petite fenêtre situer près du plafond. Gray ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec la faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas d'analysé la salle où il se trouvait mais grâce à la position de la fenêtre et à la faible luminosité il pouvait dire qu'il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol ou une cave. Il constata qu'il était toujours attaché, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux épaules et aux articulations. Il se demandait toujours comment il allait se sortir de là et que lui voulait ces gens quand la porte s'ouvrit, C'était le même homme que la dernière fois, le maître de la guilde noire Black Wave : Kagame Ametatsu.

\- Alors Gray Fullbuster bien dormis ?

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! J'ai mal aux épaules et aux poignées quelle idée de laisser quelqu'un dormir avec les mains attachées dans le dos.

\- Ferme-là ! Ici t'es pas à hôtel alors tait toi !

\- Tch. Et puis qu'est ce que vous me voulez et...attendez où sont mes vêtements bande de pervers rendez moi mes vêtements.

L'un des hommes qui accompagnaient le maître pris la parole :

\- Maître, quand nous l'avons trouvé il était déjà torse nu. Lui informa t-il confus.

\- C'est pas vrai j'ai encore perdu mes vêtements...dit-il en se lamentant tout en sachant très bien qu'en rentrant il allait se faire sermonner par Natsu.

Lorsque qu'il se rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas que perdu ces vêtements mais aussi son précieux collier. Tout Paniqué il commença à gigoter :

\- Mon...mon médaillon, dites moi que vous avez mon collier.

\- Je pense avoir aperçu un médaillon en forme d'épée quand on l'a vu mais par la suite je n'ai pas fait attention, peut-être qu'il est tombé quand on l'a assommé.

Gray n'y croyait pas, il avait perdu son collier quand la voix du maître de la guilde le fit sursauter.

\- Imbécile vous avez laissé des indices sur la route, bande d'incapable ! Cria t-il à ces hommes tout en les donnants un coup derrière le crâne.

\- Désolé, Désolé maître, nous ne sommes que des incapables qui méritent d'être punis. Déclara les hommes en pleurs.

Gray était surpris par le comportement des mages de cette guilde noire quand il vit Kagame lui aussi fondre en larme.

\- Noooon, c'est moi l'idiot, je suis trop sévère avec vous, je ne le referai plus, waaaaah.

En voyant cela, plusieurs questions se bouscula dans sa tête brune mais la principale était « ils sont idiots ou ils le font exprès ?» avec un air blasé.

Kagame sécha ces larmes d'un revers de main puis s'exprima :

\- De toute façon mage de glace, là où on ira tu n'auras pas besoin de ton foutu collier.

\- Là ou on ira ? Demanda Gray perplexe.

\- Hahaha regarde, nous partirons pour le pôle nord !

\- Le pôle nord pourquoi ?

Dans un geste théâtral Kagame et ses hommes firent apparaître un tableau géant avec plein de...truc qui ressemblait vaguement à des mots et des dessins.

\- Et que suis-je supposé comprendre ?

\- C'est simple, repris Kagame, Le pôle nord est l'un des continents les plus vaste et pourtant inhabité, expliqua t-il avec beaucoup de geste non sans lui faire rappelé un certain mage de Blue Pegasus, Voici notre projet pour toi Gray Fullbuster : Tu nous aideras à conquérir et à rendre habitable ce continent grâce à ta magie de glace!

Après cette annonce forte surprenante Gray en conclue qu'une chose : « Ce sont des idiots fini » Il hésitait entre rire ou avoir peur. Mais une idée lui vient à l'esprit, il savait très bien que Natsu n'allait pas tarder puisqu'il n'était pas rentré il a sûrement dû se faire du soucis et puis si il retrouve ces affaires sur la route se ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le retrouve alors avant que le maître Kagame ne décide de décoller pour le « pôle nord » il essayera de gagner du temps jusqu'à l 'arrivé de son compagnon.

\- Excusez moi ! Interrompant se qui était leur danse de la joie. Vous êtes vous demandé une seule fois pourquoi, à par les esquimaux, il n'y avait personne au pôle nord ?

\- Euuuuh...

Le mage de glace se réjouit intérieurement car grâce à leurs intelligences aussi grande que celle d'un nouveau né, il pourra les mener en bateau jusqu'à l'arrivée de Natsu.

L'un des mages présent dans la salle prit courageusement la parole.

\- Peut-être est-ce à cause du grand méchant bonhomme de neige comme expliqué dans ce grand livre scientifique ?

Le « Grand livre scientifique » n'était autre qu'un livre de conte pour enfant...

\- Ou les ours végétariens ? Proposa un autre mage

\- Et les champignons mangeurs d'homme ? Demanda le dernier mage dans la salle.

Gray était de plus en plus choqué par leur stupidité mais vint l'explication de Kagame.

\- Il n'y a personne au pôle nord pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de nourriture là-bas mais ne t'inquiète pas petit mage de glace j'ai chargé assez de nourriture pour plusieurs mois et prévus qu'arriver sur place nous planterons différents légumes pour ne pas être en manque. Alors préparez vous, nous partons dans 4 minutes

Le mage de glace avait d'abord cru que le maître allait lui donner une réponse un peu plus normal que les autres mais il en espérait trop. Quoique par rapport au autre propositions celui de Kagame était un peu plus proche de la réalité, c'est vrai il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais...

Face à de telle connerie Gray finit par s'énerver

\- Vous êtes con ma parole ! La température bande d'imbéciles ! Elle est toujours négative et ne monte jamais. Il n'y a que de la glace vous ne pourrez jamais faire pousser des légumes.

\- C'est pour cela que tu nous seras utile, d'habitude les gens cultive la terre pour y planter des choses mais toi tu cultiveras la glace ! Dit-il tout content de sa trouvaille.

Non, ils étaient trop bêtes et trop bornés pour l'écouter mais une autre idée lui vint en tête.

\- Et toi ton livre...scientifique il vous explique comment tuer le grand méchant Bonhomme de neige ?

\- Euuuh non mais on nous raconte son histoire.

Gray connaissait ce livre, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, la guilde organisait parfois des soirées pyjamas et pendant ces soirées Levy faisait la lecture pour toute la guilde et un soir ce fut ce même livre qui fut lu à haute voix.

\- Dans le livre on raconte qu'il n'a jamais été retrouvé peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé une femme bonhomme des neiges et ont fondé une famille de méchants bonshommes de neiges qui sait ? Insista Gray en voyant que les trois mages commençaient sérieusement à avoir peur.

\- M..Maître et...et si il avait raison...et si on se faisait attaquer par la famille méchant bonhomme de neige qu'allons nous faire ?!

\- Du calme les gars,fit le maître sûr de lui, n'oubliez pas que ce mage de glace vient de Fairy Tail, la guilde officielle la plus puissante de Fiore alors si on se fait attaquer par les méchants bonshommes de neiges il les éliminera rapidement. Alors ne traînons plus il nous a fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

Les mages noirs acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers Gray et le traînèrent de force à les suivre quant un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Kagame surprit.

Un mage noir débarqua en trombe dans le sous-sol avec un visage inquiet.

\- Maître, dans la forêt il y plusieurs arbres qui prennent feu et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se rapproche de nous.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Oui les arbres ne prennent pas feu tout seul on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui...

\- Oho ! Il est déjà là ?! C'est qu'il doit vraiment être en colère. S'amusa Gray avec un sourire.

\- Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte explique toi !

Kagame est ses hommes commencèrent à paniquer quand le peut de rayon de soleil qui filtrait la petite pièce commençait à disparaître et une pluie torrentielle ce fit entendre.

\- Et en plus il n'est pas seul, messieurs je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Vous allez morfler ! Dit il avec un sourire plein de promesse.

\- Il...il bluff ne céder pas à la panique ! Ordonna le maître de la guilde noire qui lui même était paniqué.

\- Je vous avez mis en garde hier, je vous ai dit de me laisser partir mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas, maintenant il est très en colère.

\- Mais qui bordel !

\- Le pyromane colérique qui s'approche : mon petit ami.

Tous le monde le fixait, puis il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et vue cette pluie il a sûrement amené Juvia, mince vous allez avoir des problèmes.

\- Quoi deux simples mages pour venir te secourir, ce sont eux qui vous avoir des problèmes. Toi, regroupe tout mes hommes tenez vous près à les massacrer même si ils ne sont que deux. Sale môme t'auras au moins réussi à me faire peur pendant quelque seconde. Dit il soulagé.

\- Ah et j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire : Mon homme c'est un dragon !

Au moment même où Gray fini sa phrase une énorme explosion fit trembler les murs du bâtiment. Tous, sauf Gray, furent pris de panique lorsque le mage noir de toute à l'heure revint dans le sous-sol.

\- Maître, ce...ce...ce sont des monstres ils ont massacré la moitié de nos hommes qu'en défonçant la porte et l'autre moitié noyé dans une bulle d'eau !

\- C'est pas possible ! On peut encore s'échapper avec le mage de glace en passant par derrière ils ne nous verront pas !

Ils s'approchèrent de Gray mais celui-ci pris une grande inspiration puis hurla.

\- NATSU JE SUIS EN BAS !

\- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux mais d'ici ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre.

\- Ne jamais sous estimer l'ouïe d'un Dragon.

Les 4 mages présents dans la salle le fixèrent perplexe quand le mur en face où se trouvait la porte explosa littéralement et derrière l'épaisse fumée qui s'en dégager ils aperçurent un homme à la chevelure rosé et les points enflammer.

Gray était heureux de le revoir enfin.

\- Nat...su !?

Gray n'eut même pas fini que Natsu s'était déjà élancé vers les mages noirs en beuglant « Rendez le moi ! » à tord et à travers.

« C'est pas vrai il ne m'a même pas vue » pensa Gray mais qui sourit en sachant qu'il soit venu pour lui.

\- Impardonnable,Où est Gray-sama, Vous êtes impardonnable! apparue Juvia dans un état second.

\- Juvia! Dit-il quelque peu effrayé par sa colère.

En entendant sa voix, Juvia se radoucit en voyant le brun sain et sauf.

\- Gray-sama, On s'est fait du soucis pour toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, j'ai connu mieux...Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûre, voilà et tient t'es vêtement, nous les avons trouvé sur la route.

\- Merci, fit il en s'habillant.

\- Pourquoi Natsu-san est il encore entrain de se battre ?

\- Il est tellement remonté qu'il ne m'a même pas vu. D'ailleurs s'il continue le bâtiment va sûrement...

Sous le coup de la colère par l'absence de réponse de la part des mages noirs, Natsu utilisa son sort le plus puissant : l'art secret du Dragon slayer !En l'entendant prononcer ce sort Juvia et Gray s'enfuirent de toute vitesse du bâtiment qui fini par explosé sous la puissance dévastatrice du Dragon slayer.

Gray et Juvia ne purent qu'observer d'un regard las le tas de ruine qui était il y a encore quelque seconde le repère d'une guilde noire quand il s'entendirent une voix au loin

\- Graaaaaaaay !

C'était Happy accompagné d'Erza et de Lucy.

\- Ah c'est vous !

\- Mira nous a tous raconté qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Erza tout en prenant Gray dans ces bras – son armure- avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

\- C'était quoi cette explosion ?! S'inquiéta Lucy

\- Ben comme tu peux le voir il a recommencé, mais cette fois c'était pour la bonne cause. Leurs répondit Gray tout en se frottant la tête. Mais apparemment il s'est même pas rendu compte que j'étais là vu qu'il me cherche encore...

Oui, Natsu tenait encore le pauvre maître de la guilde noire en le secouant.

\- Où est-il, où l'avez vous caché, rendez moi Gray, je sais qu'il était ici son odeur est encore là, RENDEZ LE MOIIII !

\- Natsu !

\- Quoi encore !

\- Je suis là ! Lui fit-il en le prenant le bras.

À ce contact Natsu s'immobilisa, envoya valser le corps tremblant de Kagame dans un coin puis ce jeta dans les bras de Gray en le serrant très fort.

\- Gray, j'ai eu si peur tu sais. Fit-il sous les yeux attendri de leurs amis.

\- Je suis désolé Natsu.

\- T'avais promis de revenir...

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Hurla Natsu en le lâchant, je me suis fait du soucis pour toi espèce d'exhibitionniste.

\- Mais Natsu écoute moi au moins.

\- Et tes vêtements on les a retrouvé sur le chemin, mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête toi et puis...

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, Gray venait de capturer ses lèvres en l'embrassant tendrement et même sous la colère Natsu répondu au baiser sous les sifflets et applaudissements de leurs amis. Ils se séparèrent puis Gray fini par lui dire :

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Natsu...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Répondit il rougissant.

\- Bon tu vas continuer à me faire la tête encore combien de temps ?

Natsu le regarda et lui sourit en pensant qu'il lui était impossible de se fâcher contre lui plus de 5 minutes.

\- Aller on rentre ! Lui répondit le mage de feu avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je préfère largement ce sourire là ! Lui dit il en lui donnant un baiser.

\- A...attendez ! Ce n'est...pas ...fini mage de glace je te retrouverai.

Kagame et ses hommes venaient de se relevé, Natsu voulu s'interposer mais Gray lui en empêcha.

\- Vous avez pu m'avoir par surprise parce que j'étais distrait, perdu dans mes pensés. Mais maintenant je vais vous montrer pourquoi le pôle nord est inhabité !

Gray enferma les mages noirs dans une cage totalement clôt, on pouvait voir les mages noirs grelotter de froid. Quant à Natsu et les autres il se demandait pourquoi voulait il leur « montrer pourquoi le pôle nord est inhabité » ?

\- C'est une longue histoire je vous expliquerai en chemin. Leurs répondit le brun.

\- Et on fait quoi d'eux ? Demanda Lucy en pointant les mages de Black Wave.

\- J'ai déjà contacté le conseil ils vont bientôt arrivé. Les informa Erza

\- Ils vont pas essayer de s'échapper ? S'inquiéta la mage d'eau.

\- Tu peux me croire Juvia ils n'ont pas assez de matière grise pour le faire et puis si on reste là le conseil va encore nous embêter à cause du bâtiment détruit. Dit le mage de glace en regardant son petit ami.

Sur le chemin du retour, comme convenu, Gray raconta tous ce qui s'est passé pendant sa captivité. Dans un sens ils trouvèrent le récit très drôle. Ils discutèrent tous joyeusement sauf un qui restait silencieux ce depuis le début du trajet.

\- Natsu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

Le rose se tourna vers Gray et lui dit :

\- C'est tout de même bizarre, si ils sont si idiots comment ont ils fait pour t'avoir ? t'étais plus fort qu'eux et en plus tu les a enfermé dans une cage en moins de 5 seconde.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit je pensais à autre chose et je ne pensais qu'à cette chose que je ne les ai pas entendu s'approcher de moi et ils m'ont ligoté avec des liens anti-magie.

\- C'est vrai quand je l'ai trouvé il était complètement ligoté avec des liens anti-magie. Le défendit Juvia.

\- Je vois. Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

À cette question Gray ne peut que rougir, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il pensait tellement à lui qu'il s'en est fait capturer...

\- Ça ne te regarde pas tête à flamme.

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde aller dit moi caleçon man !

\- Fou moi la paix allumette !

\- congélo-sur-patte !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire face à la dispute des deux mages qui ressemblait plus à une scène de ménage, ils avaient bien deviné à quoi pensait Gray en le voyant rougir ainsi, sauf Natsu bien évidement.

\- Peut-être pensait il à Juvia. S'émerveilla t-elle les étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Firent Happy, Erza, et Lucy en cœur.

\- Oui, je sais. Sourit la mage d'eau en regardant Natsu et Gray se disputer encore.

000

Il arrivèrent tous sain et sauf devant la guilde, Erza et Lucy, qui venaient tout juste de rentrer de mission, n'avaient pas eu le temps de se reposer avec toute cette histoire, elles allèrent donc chacune chez elles pour se reposer.

Juvia alla à la guilde prévenir Mira et tous lui raconté, Happy suivit Lucy jusqu'à chez elle bien décidé de lui pourrir sa journée. Enfin Natsu et Gray prirent la direction de l'appartement de ce dernier.

Arrivé enfin chez lui, Gray passa la porte puis Natsu. Le dragon slayer ferma la porte à double tour puis se précipita sur Gray en le serrant fort dans ces bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Natsu qu'est ce qui ce...

\- J'ai eu peur tu sais tu n'es pas rentré hier soir pourtant tu me l'avait promis et je sais que tu tiens toujours t'es promesse quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas j'ai commencé à penser au pire.

Gray était surpris par cette déclaration, mais en y repensant lui qui était capturé savait très bien que c'était des hommes complètement idiots alors que Natsu n'en savait rien il ne connaissait pas les capacités intellectuelles de ces mages et puis en y repensant il s'était fait capturer c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète

\- Je suis désolé Natsu...

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Dit il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Une chose surprit Gray, une larme s'était échappé des yeux Natsu. Gray l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis récupéra sa larme en déposant plusieurs baisers un peu partout sur son visage. Il lui caressa le visage puis lui dit :

\- Tu sais c'est un peu de ta faute aussi...

\- Ma faute ? Pourquoi ?

Tout en recommençant à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage il répondu :

\- Je te l'ai dit j'étais perdu dans mes pensés, je pensais tellement à toi que je n'ai rien vu venir.

Natsu rougit fortement en sachant maintenant qu'il pensait à lui. « Alors il pensait tellement à moi qu'il s'en est laissé distrait, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais ça me rend heureux » pensa t-il avec un tout petit sourire.

\- Alors arrête de penser à moi. Lui dit il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

\- Impossible, t'es ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde comment veux-tu que j'arrête de penser à toi ! Répondit il sérieusement. Je t'aime Natsu.

Et pour coupé court à cette discussion Gray l'embrassa, tendre baiser qui se transforma vite en un baiser passionner. Sans se lâcher, Natsu et Gray se dirigèrent vers la chambre non sans bousculer certain meuble et babiole qui était sur leur passage.

Arrivé dans la chambre Natsu poussa Gray sur le lit, ce dernier c'était retrouvé sur le dos, torse nu, mais cette fois ce n'était pas lui le fautif.

\- Je préfère largement perdre mes vêtements de cette manière. Lui dit il en souriant.

Natsu lui sourit en retour, se plaça au dessus de lui, l'embrassa passionnément puis se redressa et l'enlaça en passant ses bras au tour de son cou. Gray fut d'abord surpris par l'élan de tendresse de Natsu mais répondu à son étreinte sans poser de question. Lorsque Natsu se redressa Gray découvrit son collier.

\- Mon collier où l'a tu trouvé ?

\- Sur le chemin en allant te chercher. Tu te souvient, tu l'a fait graver et me l'a monté le soir de notre première fois. Dit il en passant sa main sur le médaillon puis descendit le long de son torse et de son ventre, ceux qui fit frissonner le mage de glace.

\- Je me souvient, comment oublier cette nuit là !

\- Cette nuit là, tu m'avais promis de jamais m'abandonner, de jamais me quitter, de toujours rester près de moi. Dis le moi encore.

Gray pris le visage de Natsu entre ces mains puis le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Natsu, Tu sais que ce médaillon m'est très important et c'est pour cela que j'y ai gravé ton nom. Je le jure sûr ma vie que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais je ne te quitterai et que je resterai toujours auprès de toi.

\- Je t'aime. Conclu Natsu avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser devint torride et enflammé. Le mage de glace ne put retenir quelque gémissement. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur par manque d'air mais Natsu continua ces baisers le long de sa mâchoire en descendant tout le long de sa clavicule en le mordillant, suçotant jusqu'à laisser de belle marque rouge. Sous les baisers enflammés et les caresses de Natsu, Gray gémissait mais ne restait pas inactif, il entreprit de déshabiller son amant jusqu'à le laisser en caleçon, lui même dans cette tenue. Leurs érections ce frictionnaient encore prisonniers sous le dernier bout de tissu, ceux qui ne leurs empêchaient pas de gémir de plaisir à ce contacte. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre Natsu fit glisser une de ses mains, qui était occupé à taquiner l'un des tétons de Gray, tout le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à son entrejambe. Il caressa alors la bosse formée sous son caleçon puis lui enleva son dernier vêtement. Il frôla tout d'abord le fruit de son obsession du bout des doigts puis le pris soudainement en main. Le brun sursauta, surpris. Natsu lui souriait, ce rapprocha de lui puis le susurra à l'oreille :

\- Détend toi mon amour, lui dit-il avec une voix des plus aguicheuse.

\- Nat...Natsu...

Gray était en train de perdre la tête, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements mais Natsu savait très bien que lui parler ainsi lui mettait dans tous ses états. Alors il continua avec la même intonation :

\- Gray-chan, ne te retient pas, laisse toi aller...

Gray n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide et ses gémissements de plus en plus forte. Il se sentait déjà venir mais la vague de plaisir étant trop intense, aucune phrase ne pouvait être formulé. Quant à Natsu, lui continuait les va-et-vient sur le membre de son compagnon le ventant gonfler de plus en plus, il sentait qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Il le lâcha tout d'un coup se qui valut un grognement mécontent de Gray ce qui fit sourire Natsu qui remplaça ça main par bouche en donnant de grand coup de langue. Le son des gémissements du mage de glace s'intensifia sous les coups de langue experte de Natsu quand il se déversa enfin dans un râle puissant. Natsu avala d'une traite la semence de son amant puis l'embrassa avant de lui susurrer

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini...

Alors que Gray se remettait doucement de son orgasme, il sentait l'excitation remonter lorsqu'il senti la main de Natsu parcourir son corps pour finir sur son fessier. Il lui caressa d'abord le rebondit de ses fesses puis introduit l'un de ses doigts dans son intimité, Gray était gêné par cette intrusion mais n'en restait pas la moindre douleur grâce aux caresses de Natsu par son autre main, ce dernier fit entrer un deuxième puis un troisièmes doigts. Il retira ses doigts puis se plaça à l'entrer de son intimité mais avant il se redressa à la hauteur de son petit ami.

\- Je t'aime.

Puis le pénétra tout en l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Douleur qui ne put être évité mais qui fut minime car dans se baiser le mage de glace ressentait tout l'amour que Natsu lui portait. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser Gray plongea son regard dans celui du mage de feu qui le fit fondre en quelque seconde. Ce regard dégageait quelque chose de particulier : il y pouvait voir de l'amour, du désir et l'excitation mais tout ceci mélanger à de la peur, oui la peur de le perdre. Gray compris tout ceci et son envie de lui ne fessait que s'accroître il ne voulait plus se retenir, il voulait tout lui donner, se donner à lui entièrement corps et âme, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait aussi. Il s'accrocha au cou de son amant puis l'embrassa tout en fessant un mouvement pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait y aller. Natsu commença alors par de petit vas-et-vient mais très vite Gray en demanda plus. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre tellement ils étaient proche comme si ils voulaient insuffler l'amour qu'ils portent en eux à l'autre. Les déhanchés de Natsu se fessaient de plus en plus rapide et profond lorsque Gray émit un gémit bruyamment. Non ce n'était pas un gémissement mais un cri, un cri de plaisir intense, Natsu compris alors qu'il venait de taper sur son point sensible. Il s'appliqua à toujours taper sur ce point ce qui valut ce même cri de plaisir qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Tout les deux susurraient, gémissaient, hurlaient le nom de l'autre ou...autre chose. Enfin Gray fut le premier à se déverser puis quelque minute après fut au tour de Natsu. Il se retira de son intimité puis s'écroula sur le lit en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.

Gray, qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration, se tourna vers Natsu qui à sa surprise avait déjà rejoint le pays des rêves avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le mage de glace remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du mage de feu et compris qu'il a dû veiller toute la nuit dernière en attendant son retour. Gray lui laissa un baiser sur le front puis s'endormit lui aussi.

000

14 heures, les deux amants toujours au lit. Le brun, déjà réveillé, observa son petit ami dormir tout en le caressant la joue. Il pensa alors à leur étreinte amoureuse de tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'impression de revivre sa première fois avec Natsu, sa première fois mais avec quelque chose en plus. Il sourit à cette pensée quand une voix le fit sursauter :

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?!

\- Oh Natsu t'es réveillé...

\- Oui et j'ai super bien dormi, Lui dit-il en l'embrassant, et t'as toujours pas répondu à quoi pensais tu en souriant comme ça ?

Le brun l'observa, lui sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- À rien mon amour, à rien...

Après cette réponse ô combien énigmatique pour le mage de feu, ils décidèrent d'aller se doucher puis Gray proposa de déjeuner.

\- Je vais préparer à bouffer, tu peux aller te reposer.

\- Ah...ah et si on commandait une pizza, j'ai bien envie d'une pizza pas toi ?!...suggéra Natsu sur un ton un peu hésitant.

Le rose venait de se rappeler que durant l'absence de Gray, il avait vidé le frigo pour tuer le temps mais son amant ne le savait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai tout se qui me faut dans le fri...NATSU !

En voyant Gray se rapprocher dangereusement, Natsu se précipita vers la fenêtre pour ne pas subir la colère du Prince des Glaces mais trop tard, ce dernier ayant remarqué le vide dans son frigo, attrapa Natsu avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

\- Désolé, désolé, désolééééé. Implora Natsu devant la colère de son redoutable petit ami.

Gray ligota les mains de Natsu avec les liens anti-magie qu'il avait gardé de son enlèvement puis l'enferma dans un bloc de glace. Seul sa tête restait en dehors du bloc.

\- Tu resteras dans cette position jusqu'à l'arriver des pizzas, ça t'apprendras à vider mon frigo ! Lança Gray tout fâché.

\- D...dééésoooléééé je...je...je le re...ferrrr...ai pppplus. S'excusa Natsu tout tremblant de froid...et de peur.

Comme on dit souvent « Qui aime bien châtie bien ».

FIN.

* * *

**Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé :). J'ai beaucoup hésité, je voulais utiliser la bande des "secoueurs des fesses" au lieu d'inventer la Guilde noire Black Wave parce que je les vois bien avoir une idée aussi...réfléchi x) mais finalement j'ai préféré ma guilde noire j'espère avoir fait le bon choix.**

**À bientôt ^^-**


End file.
